Dark Void
by khaleesiofthewolves
Summary: Begging didn't suit him, but he was at his last option. It was all or nothing, and if even Caroline could get him out of here then so be it. He pleaded with all his might through his eyes, searching and watching Caroline for any sign of her aiding his escape. "As much as I want to help you." Caroline spoke in a strange, sugary tone. "I don't want to." 1x14. Originals. Dark.


**A/n: Okay, this was a Klaroline oneshot that I wrote last year.** **I wrote this back in early 2014.** **I thought it would be fun to post it on FF just for the hell of it. Hey? Who doesn't like some DarkKlaroline? It may have had a few modifications since then so just a warning. There's also torture in this so it's the reason why this is rated T for teen. It's set in Season 1 of the Originals around when Rebekah and Klaus got kidnapped and was put into the mental asylum. This is what I thought could have been happening inside his head.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

* * *

 _"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." - Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Darkness. Klaus should have been used to it by now, especially with the amount of years he'd been living. It was his natural habitat in the real world and in his innerdomain that made him who he was. Hardly any light penetrated through his dark realm. It was a special kind of darkness. A lot of his nightmares and the atrocities that happened over the ten centuries shaped him into the damned bastard he was. He definitely was a bastard to be reckoned with. Klaus ensured that his reputation sent a message to his enemies and through the living inhabitants in New Orleans.

But without his glamour, what was he?

He would only be the Niklaus. A misfit. Orphan. Bastard son. Unwanted. Unloved. Neglected. Weak. Nothing.

Isn't that the new story people tell to create sympathy and pity? Feeling emotions for the villain because of his sad and tragic upbringing?

Too bad because nothing was in Klaus' favor. Klaus possessed no knowledge of where he was captured. There was no help or any mighty savior that could release him from his bonds. None of his hybrid powers granted him any leverage over the witches, despite his Original status. No one was going to save him now.

Nothing.

He let out a roar of excruciating pain as the blood vessels in his body continued to burst, making him lurch against his imprisonment.

Still, no one could hear him.

The cold steel against his bare upper half of his body chilled him to the bone. The cold shouldn't have bothered him. He shouldn't have been effected by it. To lower himself to be this weak like a pathetic soul was unacceptable, but what good could he do in fighting against the un-fightable? Klaus was made from the cold and darkness. He made them bend over to be his allies, but now they were turned against him. Everyone and everything in the end always became his enemies.

His enemies were always everywhere he went. Witches, vampires, werewolves, and even mortal humans were his enemies. No matter what he did, he couldn't prevent the outcome. They hunted him like a predator and he was always the prey now.

It made him fight all the more.

"Witches!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Release me now!"

His answer was just silence.

The Original Hybrid breathed heavily as his body slumped back against the steel imprisonment, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. His mind was filled with millions of thoughts buzzing around. Trying to figure out how to escape, keeping everyone safe, dealing with his kingdom, and now this was added on top of it. Isn't that just great? Like he hadn't had it already difficult with his infinite list of impossible tasks? However, there was clarity among all the insanity. One thought outweighed everything else.

When this was over, he would reap havoc over all the witches.

Anger boiled as he focused on planning their demise. Oh, the thirst for blood left Klaus parched. It's been too long since he participated in a bloodbath. The feeling of having control over their fates as he watched the light fade from their eyes in terror consumed him. There was no other feeling that compared to it. At this point, Klaus could drown in their blood with no regrets. If it taught the damned witches a lesson and fed his hunger for vengeance, he would put his full effort in ending them.

Never again will he be subjected to their will. He will not be led and obey orders like a lowly omega at the bottom of the pack. Klaus was the alpha, and no other role will satisfy him than that. There was not doubt in his mind that he will make examples to others on who he was. When this was over, Klaus Mikaelson will bring the witches in the French Quarter lower to his level.

At least the vision of their suffering alleviated his pain somewhat. It made the torture bearable.

Trying to rest from the momentary respite from his agony, he closed his eyes for a moment, counting the seconds of how long the relief would last.

 _ **1...6...10...**_

 _"Klaus..."_

His name arrived in a whisper; almost reverently and too good to be true. He had to be hallucinating.

 _ **50...60...70...**_

"Klaus, you here?"

His name was called again with more volume behind the voice. Klaus wanted to open his eyes, but he didn't want to encourage it. This had to be part of the witches' game. His torture was continuing whether he liked it or not.

 _ **90...100...101...**_

"Oh, my God. Klaus!"

Warm and soft hands caressed both sides of his face; those hands held him in a dear manner that he won't ever admit in missing. He never thought to feel those hands against him again. Not after the promise he made to her back in that small little town. Releasing the breath he didn't think he had held in, the Original's eyes opened to see the heavenly sight above him. Was she from Heaven? It could be possible.

"Caroline." He spoke her name aloud like a prayer. Klaus finally saw her with his wide eyes, hardly believing that she was here. How could it be possible?

"What happened to you?" Her eyes scanned over his shackles and his mockery of imprisonment in concern.

 _ **110...150...190...**_

"The witches did this to me. I don't know what enchantment or blasted spell they've used on me, but they have the advantage. They bested against me, and I'm caught in their war for revenge. Look at how I'm fairing. The King of New Orleans falling off his throne. That's a pleasant image." Klaus scorned himself with self-loathing and wounded pride. It was humiliating.

Klaus would never confess how he cherished everything about Caroline. Her presence now always did wonders that he'd never thought to witness. From the first day up until now, there was always a memory he held onto. He burned everything about her to his memory. Every piece of her that made who Caroline was.

He never told anyone about his inner yearnings because any of them could be used as a weakness. Weakness was the enemy, and there was no need in supplying.

He could admit silently to himself that he cherished her more than most people in his life.

And that confession would never reach the light of day.

 _ **..260...270...**_

"Caroline." He choked over his words, but he managed to get his message across. "Help me...please..."

Begging didn't suit him, but he was at his last option. It was all or nothing, and if even Caroline could get him out of here then so be it. He pleaded with all his might through his eyes, searching and watching Caroline for any sign of her aiding his escape.

 _ **..290...300...**_

"As much as I want to help you." Caroline spoke in a strange, sugary tone. "I don't want to."

Five minutes. Five minutes of blessed relief, and this is what he got in the end? Something false. Wrong. Disbelief and angry hurt broke through the surface as he reacted. His pain returned in full force, rendering him hopeless as more of the torture burned through his veins. His voice bellowed loudly in pain. His screams bounced off the walls of the large and empty room.

"GAHH!" Klaus roared louder than before in trying to escape again.

"The sound effects aren't really unnecessary. Thank you." Caroline's hands left his face, leaving him bitterly cold and in the dust. Despite in pain, his eyes followed Caroline where she stepped away with her back turned. All he could see was her blonde halo of wavy hair. The blonde tresses swished back and forth as she walked away, leaving him alone.

No. Not again.

"CAROLINE!" The Original screamed.

The blonde stopped in her tracks. She stood there with her back turned away from him. It didn't make sense. Why would she be here? Why New Orleans? Klaus' head pounded from all the questions as his heart sped at a breakneck pace. Sweat clung to his body as it tried to compensate and fight against the torture. His eyes were wide open and peeled for anything coming from Caroline. He wanted any explanation to the illogical.

A foreign laughed escaped her throat. What came from her was misplaced like something that didn't exactly belong. It was dark and contemptuous. Yes, he remembered how Caroline would use contempt and hostility, but this was a whole new level. Something wasn't right. What had corrupted her?

"Do you remember that day, Klaus? Remember when you told me how you wanted my _confession_?" Caroline recalled.

How could he not remember that day? It would always be burned to his memory no matter if he liked it or not. He finally fell over the edge into the temptation of what Caroline could bring. She broadened his senses and heightened everything he knew in those moments. Igniting sparks everywhere when they came together. Klaus never regretted the rare piece of paradise he experienced with his errand to Mystic Falls. Caroline would truly never know what spell she'd put over him. The spell that would achingly make him feel for something other than hatred and anger. The strong counterpart of his preferred weapon held a strong fight against what always festered inside Klaus. He tried to fight the battle, but this was one that he lost.

"Yes..." Klaus answered painfully.

"This is what I don't get, Klaus. How could you just stand there and ask something so personal and intimate of me? It's pretty hypocritical considering the facts."

Caroline's vague statements didn't help Klaus to get any closer to the truth.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Reacting quick as a whip, Caroline spun around to face Klaus. Everything looked the same except for her inner monster coming out to play. The familiar spidery, black veins darkened around the corners of her eyes. Her eyes were red as hot coals with a splash of blue-green from her natural eye color. The fangs were out and bared with no shame of hiding them. In fact, there was a sick pleasure in Caroline's face that didn't suit her. Something that reminded Klaus of himself.

"Caroline?"

"That's the last thing they said before I drank their blood and ripped their heart out of their chest cavity. I gotta admit, I never thought of feeling so much...happier when it comes to doing that. Wait, a minute. I can't say that because that would mean me having my humanity on. I guess I would say that I feel…lighter. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It's my new release, I suppose." Caroline strutted around Klaus in a circle, a beautiful monster all around him. Corrupted. Changed. Clouded.

The pain pulsed throughout his body as the torture continued. Biting back the agony of it all proved to be more difficult said than done. He kept his eyes trained on her with his powers of observation still doing him justice in this difficult time. In focusing on his pain, he never realized how much his eyes betrayed him when he was not at his best.

She was a vision of black and red; showing the devil within her. The bloody red dress fitted tightly across her chest and flared out at the bottom with the length just landing above her knees. Her black leather jacket shielded her against the damned cold weather that usually flew by this time of year in Louisiana. Black lacey tights accentuated her shapely legs as the knee high black boots added more to her height. She walked regally as if she were royalty. A fine queen she would be.

That's when he finally saw her face more closely. There was a distinct red rose tied into her hair. Her luscious lips were painted red as the same color her eyes. Her eyes were empty and void of anything except the instinct of a predator.

Caroline had turned off her humanity.

"What happened to you, Caroline?" He couldn't imagine her give into her darkness so badly. Yes, he wanted her to accept it, but not drown into to the point of destruction.

She was a walking iconic symbol. Caroline may appear to show light, but there was nothing but a dark abyss when you really saw her for who she. What she had become overpowered the bright girl she used to be. Sweet Caroline was gone.

"Reality happened." The blonde vampire answered in a deadpan.

"Caroline, tell me the truth!" he yelled at her, frustrated and impatient with these riddles.

"You have no right to ask tell me that, especially after what you've kept from me after all these months!" Caroline hissed with her eyes blazing at him. "After what you did with _her!_ "

Cold realization washed over him as his brain processed her words and put everything together. Caroline watched in scrutiny as his eyes widened. "That's right, Klaus. I know. I know what happened," she clarified.

Another aching wave rippled right through him. "How?!"

"Let's just say Tyler should have kept his mouth shut before rubbing the fact of your dirty laundry in my face. After he found out what happened between us, he decided to act like the asshole he usually can be. I can handle Tyler just fine except for this one _tiny little detail._ " The heels of her boots clicked against the floor, Caroline coming behind him as she bent down to his level. Her lips were close to his right ear, her warm breath tickling him and tormenting. Not only did you did with _her_ , you got the slut knocked up with a bun in the oven. That was the dealbreaker."

When the agony was already enough, it increased tenfold when the pierce of hellfire burned a hole on the left side of his chest. He howled in agony as his eyes widened at the sight of the white oak stake sticking out from his body. Klaus felt the wood break through the flesh and bones of his ribcage, raining fire inside of his body with the splinters falling away. Within the century long seconds, the stake was pulled out, leaving a gaping hole from where it done the damage.

"Aw, did that hurt? You poor thing. Gee, I wonder what happens when I put it right through your heart." Caroline's movements were mechanical as she drove the stake again close to his heart, repeating the same cries of pain. "Well, what do you know? I missed. Silly me. That was so close, wasn't it, Klaus?"

"Stop this!" Klaus screamed a few seconds after Caroline snagged the stake out of him again.

"That's the thing." She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. With twisted pleasure, the blonde vampire lifted a leg over Klaus' body, sitting quite comfortably on top of him with a mirthless smile on her face. "You could have stopped it. All of it. All these chains of events could have been changed by one single decision. That's all it would have took, but no. We can't change the past, but what the future can bring is such a mystery. It's especially liberating once you live with the idea of controlling someone else's life. It's only the matter of who takes actions into their own hands. And I just thought, 'Hey! Why can't I?'"

Klaus' couldn't stop from seeing the tantalizing display she showed before him. Leaning over him with the ends of her blonde tresses tickling his face, the primal instincts of lust tried to break the surface despite the dread and anger. Even through the pain of it all, Caroline always did things he never counted on ever. If this weren't real, he'd be quite turned on.

Not this way. Not with the white oak stake so close to killing him.

Caroline chuckled to herself, dragging the tip of the stake across Klaus' jawline. "You know why I wanted the stab the stake so close to your heart?" she asked as she leaned forward again with her mouth close to his ear. "It was because you broke mine."

"It wasn't for you to know." Klaus moaned.

"You're right. It wasn't for me to know, but look what happens when you can't keep a secret. Secrets hurt. And you know what? It hurt me like hell." Klaus would have guessed she was angry, but he saw no hint of anger in her eyes. Anger was an emotion, and her humanity was off. "I got tired of feeling the pain so I decided to flip with the switch. All it took was a single click. So, you wanna know what I did?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, love. This isn't you. You're not like this. You're not-"

"A monster?" Caroline cut him off. "Newsflash, I am one. Nothing is gonna change except to scratch off the next few people off my list. You see, I already went through some names. Tyler, Elena, Damon. I ended up killing Katherine too when I killed Elena so that's two birds with one stone. There's only three more names on my list. And I bet you can guess who they are."

"I'm one of them." Klaus guessed, but there was a finality that settled in his mind, which he knew that he was right.

Caroline's face contorted into something wicked. "You were, but my mind changes often. I have something special planned. The last two places are reserved for two others. Someone who's existence that has to be erased."

What in the bloody hell was she talking about? His siblings? Caroline wasn't so irrational to try to play war against two Originals? "Caroline, you and I both know that you're not foolish enough to play God against Elijah and Rebekah."

If it was possible, Caroline's laughter would have been genuine. "You are too silly. Who says I was going after them? Do you really think I'm that much of a dumb blonde? Who else would mean anything to you, especially _family_?" The last thing she said was told in an acidic tone like the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

Klaus only uttered one word. "No..."

Caroline smirked. "She was supposed to only mean a one-time thing yet she's walking around New Orleans like you're her sugar-daddy. Or is it baby daddy? Sometimes, I really can't tell the difference."

"Stop this!" Klaus yelled as a wave of pain ripped through him.

"Nope." She said popping out the 'p.' "I don't think so."

Becoming rather bored with the conversation, Caroline lifted her leg over Klaus to push herself away from him. She still held the white-oak stake tightly in her hand. Klaus felt her eyes on him, hard and piercing. They didn't possess the softness and light that was there before. "You know what I don't get, Klaus. It really makes me wonder why you're so ignorant to your own nature and the world around you. A child isn't made for that kind of world, especially one world we live in."

"Why are you so fixated on her?" Klaus threw the question out at her.

"Because I can't stand hypocrites. You're a hypocrite to ask and know so much about me when I knew so little of you. And look what happened? Worst case scenario: Vampire gone bad. I have no emotion. I don't feel. I don't care. It's only instinct. I'll do what I what I damn well pleased. If killing is part of it, let's just say it'll do us both a favor by getting rid of Grade A pain in your ass. And you know what sucks about it all?"

"What?"

For a split second, a tear leaked from one of her red eyes. A combination of emotions flicker for a brief moment before Klaus could miss it. "No matter how much I try to keep it off, the emotions always keep clawing back in," she confessed with her voice slightly breaking.

Caroline stiffened from betraying herself in revealing her inner turmoil. The monster that Klaus only knew inside him resumed again before him.

"Well, Klaus. As much as I would want to stick this stake in your heart, I have a better way in hurting you. Just like you broke my heart, I am going to break yours with your eyes wide open and your ears well able to hear." Caroline said as she grinned evilly. "I promise to deliver her back to you later...well...back in pieces. It's going to be a huge mess."

"Don't do it, Caroline! Stop this! This isn't you!" Klaus bellowed as he watched her walk away from him in agony.

"This is me. It's too damn late to change now. Goodbye, Klaus."

Caroline walked away from him, leaving him alone once more in the cold and in the dark. While Klaus was lost in hallucinating torture, two other witches watched him in the real reality. One red-haired while the other dark. Both of them observed the prisoned Original suffer in his well-deserved sentence, knowing this was only the beginning of the justice he would go through.

"Rebekah's awake and the hallucinations have begun."

No mercy will be shown. The pain was only about to begin now.


End file.
